It's Symmetrical, I Swear
by Aiiro Hoshi
Summary: A response to heartOFbone's song meme. Centers around Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty.


**Brief Commentary:  
**A "response," as it were, to heartOFbone's Song Meme. As I've been suffering from a mutation of the lethal Writers Block disease (not that I don't know what to write, but that I just can't find the inspiration), this will, hopefully, set me back on course. I want to update all my things so badly...but when I sit down in front of the computer, I don't know how to start. :( Anyway, I'm rambling, sorry. The Meme will center around Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty, because I've been wanting to try writing from their perspectives for...well, forever. Review only if you want to - this _is_ a Meme, folks. ;D

* * *

**It's Symmetrical, I Swear  
**_heartOfbone's Song Meme_

**Danity Kane: Showstoppers  
**  
The Thompson sisters had never been much for wasting things. From stolen goods to time, they had learned that if you wasted something, it would come back and bite you right in the ass. So of course, when Kid had allowed the trio an evening off, they were eager to get out of the oppressively huge mansion. As nice as it was to sleep, eat, and live in, it was hard to forget their past lives and the freedom that was granted to those who wandered the streets.

As soon as Kid was out of sight, Liz and Patty had snuck out to the garage and left in the only car (Kid wouldn't miss it, he only traveled by his levitating skateboard anyway), intending to go back to one of their favorite night clubs. Patty had actually been the one against the idea, firm in belief that if Kid found out, they'd be dead. Her elder sibling brushed her off with a teasing grin as they pulled away from the huge living space, and set course for the familiar, darker area of Death City.

When they first walked in, it took them a few minutes to find the familiar faces, and to ignore the strange looks they had almost always received in the past. Pretty soon they had relaxed enough to have a few shots and enjoy themselves. Patty, who couldn't hold alcohol very well, was already dancing _very_ closely with some nameless boy. The more mature, civilized Liz may have been concerned for her younger sister, but at this time her brain was also muddled by her three beers, and she was busy enough with someone else that her best logic was to let Patty have some fun.

The song currently blasting from the club's speakers was just about to end when a commotion near the entrance started up - this was usually nothing out of the ordinary, but the intruder was unusually loud and...was unusually small. Liz squinted past the guy she was currently dancing with to see a brief flash of black and white, a few stripes here, a skull there...as soon as the person had begun to take on something of a familiarity, he was already in her face, screaming and yelling.

Liz could only stare on in bewilderment as Kid grabbed her wrist with one hand (in the other hand, Patty's wrist) and dragged them outside into the cold night air.

"I understand you idiots want to have fun!" he screeched, "But there are two problems here!"

They were only half listening, already knowing what they were.

Number one; it was irresponsible, impulsive, stupid, and dangerous to go back into this part of town.

Number two...

"...this night club isn't even symmetrical! Next time go somewhere that at least has a nice rectangular, even shape with a symmetrical sign!"

**Black Eyed Peas: Pump It**

"Liz! Patty!"

Death the Kid extended out his hands in a single fluid motion, exactly half a second later feeling the familiar weight of the Thompson sister's weapon form in his palms. His fingers automatically settled into their usual position, balancing the guns upside down and firing with his pinkies. He had taken the extra-curricular lesson on a whim, as he had felt that his weapons' even number of souls (34 and 34 exactly) should be brought up some what.

Kid fired relentlessly, as he usually did, at the two evil humans, who were refusing to go down without a fight. Well, at least it wouldn't be _quite _as boring. One of them pulled out a small pistol, and a small, symmetrical smirk made its way to his lips. Try as they might, it was unfortunate for them that no one had yet lived that could out-gun Death the Kid.

Avoiding one of the bullets fired with relative ease, he in turn used Patty to send another round their way, face contorting into something filled with self-satisfaction as one of the humans were hit. The other yelped in surprise as a red, swirling soul took its accomplice's place, and fired repeatedly at Kid - apparently too frightened even to aim. Kid dodged each bullet that came close and summoned his levitating skateboard, hoping to get a second moment of vulnerability. His hopes were dashed - the human was not as surprised as he had hoped.

No matter. He had the advantage.

Swerving on the skateboard, Kid was behind the human with Liz (who he felt had been neglected), pressed against its head. It opened its mouth to yelp, but the sound was interrupted by the sound of Liz's fire. The human swayed for a moment, then disintegrated into a red, floating soul. Liz and Patty, after returning to their human forms, quickly ate what they had earned, Kid meanwhile staring at a near by church and trying to determine if it was indeed symmetrical. It seemed doubtful, much to his dismay, as he began studying the finer details.

"Oiii! Kiiiid!" Patty called out, voice sing-songy and childish. Liz sighed and rubbed her neck. "We wanna go hooooome!"

"Liz, Patty," Kid observed the scene where they had completed the extra-curricular activity. To his delight, only four buildings had been destroyed in the process, and the street had been torn up in all sorts of places...well, it was definitely repairable.

"Good Job!" He gave them a symmetrical smile and two thumbs up, as one thumb would give the opposite effect. Kid was positively beaming.

"Uh...what?"

"We wanna go hoooome!"

**TERRA: Flowers**

"Isn't the ocean greeeaaat?"

Liz chose to ignore her sister in favor of inhaling deeply, smiling at the salty air that filled her lungs. She glanced down for a brief moment as she felt Maka shift around in her hug. Sometimes the cute little bookworm was like the intelligent younger sister she never had. She let out a contented sigh and rested her chin on Maka's head, observing the scenery from the beach deck they stood on.

When they had been first planning the trip, Kid had almost declined going to the beach with everyone (everyone being the usual "clique" - Maka, Tsubaki, Soul, Black Star, Ox, Kim, Harvard, Jackie, and themselves), because he was concerned that what he would find would be something akin to Picasso's work. They had manage to drag him along anyway, and he was currently having a spaz fit over how symmetrical the starfish and shells and the like in the gift shop were.

She pitied the shop owner, she really did. Oh well, at least it wasn't her.

"Ummm, Liz?" Maka looked up at her.

"Mmn."

"Can you let go now? You've been hugging me for over twenty minutes."

**Bullet for My Valentine: All These Things I Hate (Revolve Around Me)  
**  
Kid wasn't quite sure how this had occurred, but by some odd circumstance he was up against a brick wall in a dark alley, a woman with a gun that had previously been her sister pointed at his face. Her appearance was haggard and thin, the circles around her eyes assured him that she barely ever slept. Her hair was unkempt and messy, clothes, while still doing their proper job of dressing her and making a little bit of a fashion statement, were torn and dirty. She snarled at him as she realized he was studying her, and shoved the gun closer to his face.

While it wouldn't harm him as much as she might have hoped (he was a fully-fledged Shinigami after all), it would still cause a lot of pain and damage; he shrunk back slightly, as she had hoped.

"All right, damn punk," she hissed, pressing the gun now to the underside of his chin. "Gimme your valuables and maybe we wont kill you."

Kid almost blinked as the two sisters exchanged roles - now, a shorter, rounder figure with a frighteningly childish face held a gun to him, although the gun seemed a little different in quality now.

"Yeah, maybe we won't," she giggled a little, beginning to wedge the weapon more uncomfortably into his chin. Death the Kid was not easily fazed, and with a sigh, he clasped the barrel of the gun with two of his fingers and turned it away. The other woman seemed surprised, and with a small 'Pahf' the roles were exchanged again.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" the first woman momentarily forgot her sister in her hand as she seized Kid's collar, pulling his face close to hers. "You wanna die, asshole? I'll fucking kill you!"

"Can we try to be diplomatic here?" Kid murmured, prying her hand off of him gingerly. "I'm fairly sure I have nothing on me that the two of you would..."

Hold it. Two. There were two of them. They were weapons. Two weapons. If they were his weapons, he would have one gun in each hand. One gun in each, exactly, and while the guns were sightly different in quality due to the sister's personalities, they were completely and utterly the same in appearance. That meant...

Death the Kid's eyes lit up in delight and he quickly grasped the woman's hands. She looked as though if he hadn't been holding her so firmly, she would have fallen over.

"Would you consider being my weapons?" he gushed, "I am Death the Kid, son of Shinigami-sama, and I have yet to see a symmetrical duo just as yourselves! Please consider!"

There was another 'Pahf' as the other sister popped back in her human form, the expressions of shock exactly the same on their faces. For a while they stood like that, before the taller, and presumably elder sibling gave a snort.

"Shut the hell up; you're insane," she glared at him. "How stupid are you, you damn fag? Goddammit, Patty, let's get away from that freak."

"Please consider!" Kid cried after them as they departed, face baleful. He wouldn't let them get away just yet - oh, to be _symmetrical _when fighting...

"Fuck off!" was the angered response. "Just fuck off and leave us the hell alone!"

**Linkin Park: Numb**

Even at the age of six, Patty had been told often enough. By her parents. By teachers. Even by friends on occasion.

"Why can't you be more like Liz? You're twins, right? Shouldn't you be the same?"

Usually it was her intelligence (or lack of) that was insulted, or on occasion her body. Criticism for not ever being as good or pretty or cute or smart as Liz came often, and the younger Thompson sister never quite knew how to respond. When she could, she would simply close herself into their closet in their bedroom (theirs being her's and Liz's), arms clasped around her knees that had been drawn up to her chest. She would stare at the various clothes and shoes strewn about, made black from the lack of light.

Liz seemed to be the only one capable of realizing that Patty could get just as upset as the next person, and sometimes she was thankful for that. However, when Liz was usually the cause of her troubles, it was hard to feel that way, and she would end up ignoring her or yelling at her. When Liz had first suggested the idea of running away to Patty, she was reluctant to agree, but only because she was upset with her; her perfect Onee-chan who was so brave, so kind, so smart, so tall.

It took Liz two weeks to convince her that running away would be best, because then people couldn't judge them and try to make them the same or make them feel bad. They packed as much food into a duffel bag as they could, as well as a couple of small blankets and one pillow. Liz also broke their piggy bank and put the money in a plastic bag, before that was stuffed in as well.

They left after a short week of planning, intending to live at their grandmother's - she never yelled at them, gave them lots of presents, and, most importantly, did not put Patty under Liz's shadow.

Even though the older Thompson sister had whispered repeated assurances to her as they walked out of their neighborhood, they never quite made it there.

**Naoki: HYPER EUROBEAT  
**

It was hard to describe what Kid felt when he found that something was symmetrical, and alternatively, asymmetrical.

When something was asymmetrical, it was if that the people who walked the earth (himself included) no longer had a purpose in life. When the delicate balance was tipped, it promised disaster, disorder, and grief. It was frightening and angering when something possessed little to no symmetry. It was so mentally disturbing to him that on occasion, he would hear jeering voices in his head mocking him for allowing asymmetry to continue on in the world.

However, when something was symmetrical, it was as if the meaning of the universe had fallen into place, everything had been righted, the balance restored. A light had arrived. The world was perfect, with an assurance of joy, peace, and friendship that would follow it. The beauty of symmetry was difficult to describe in words, but he felt whole, comforted, when he caught sight of it.

Liz just insisted he was crazy.

**Asian KungFu: Rewrite**

The first time the three of them went to a theme park, it turned into a complete disaster. While the rides were fun enough, the food tasted great, and the prizes were to die for, Kid had a terrible time.

It was very hard for him to get over the fact that two of the horses on the merry-go-round had been chipped, and were, therefore, assymetrical.

Not to mention that the Thompson sisters were exhausted by the time they got home - it had taken all their strength to drag Kid back, so eager and desperate was he to fix the horses.

**Clint Mansell & The Kronos Quartet: Marion Barfs**

He wondered when things had gotten so out of hand. Before, everything had been so carefree, so light-hearted, the most dangerous parts of the day being the extra-curricular assignments that all meisters and their weapons were required to complete. What he, Death the Kid, a Shinigami, wouldn't give to face two or four evil humans robbing a bank or corrupting systems or trying to kill a few other humans.

But now...Shibusen was up against three terrible enemies, one playing the role of an Ally. Medusa. Arachne. Kishin.

As powerful as Shibusen's forces were, and despite the fact that Death himself (his father, of course) was on their side, they seemed so very intimidating and strong. He wasn't sure success was in their sights.

The stress had been building so much on him lately, that Kid had begun neglecting to eat. When he did, sometimes he would throw it up, and would pointedly ignore any looks of concern sent his way from Liz, or even Patty, who had also begun to notice.

As he lay beneath the bedsheets in a perfectly symmetrical room, staring at a white ceiling, he wondered if perhaps, soon this would be the end.

**Good Charlotte: I Don't Wanna Be In Love  
**

A few times during Professor Stein's lectures, Kid would find his gaze wandering over to Maka, and he would stare intently at her for sometime, marveling how symmetrical she appeared, and just from behind, as well. On occasion, his heart would tighten, and something warm would rise to his cheeks when he looked at her, and Kid would wonder if, perhaps, he liked her.

Liz was unusually perceptive, and enjoyed teasing him over this. He mostly dismissed her prodding as foolish and pointless, but the thought would rise to his head more often than not. Did he truly, Death the Kid, find himself attracted to Maka Albarn? A few times he thought, yes, it must be true.

However, on this particular day, a few minutes before class was due to begin, he noticed something unusual about her when she turned to ask Tsubaki something.

A small freckle had made its way onto the bridge of her nose...and it was off-center. Kid nearly recoiled in revulsion, and began to curse to himself - how could something so assymetrical ruin something as symmetrical as Maka Albarn!?

Now, when he looked at her, the gaze was not curious, not longing, not loving. Mostly it was respect for her as a meister - she was skilled, yes.

But no, thanks to that one freckle, there was no chance of him ever falling in love with Maka Albarn.

**Avenue Q: If You Were Gay**

"Kid-kun! Kid-kuuun!"

Death the Kid glanced up from the large dusty book he was reading to find he was face-to-face with his father, who looked unusually enthusiastic that afternoon.

"Yes, father?"

"I have a question for you, yes!"

"I see," Kid went back to his book. "What is it?"

"What do you think of men?"

The book fell to the floor with an unexpected "THOK." He stared disbelievingly at the God of Death, yellow ringed eyes wide with shock.

"E...excuse me?"

"What do you think of men? Do you find them attractive? Eh?"

"...why do you ask?" Kid forced himself to relax, slowly picking up the book and concentrating on find his place again.

"Well, you have to admit, with your personality, it's easy to wonder about your sexuality, Kid-kun," Shinigami-sama said, playfully shrugging his shoulders. "Liz-chan and Patty-chan informed me that it was _you _who picked out the majority of their attire when you accompanied them on a shopping trip a few weeks ago."

"W-well, how does that make me..." Kid spluttered, scrambling for the appropriate words. "I don't like men like _that!_"

"Are you sure? I won't mind if you do, you know. You don't have to be ashamed when it comes to your father, you know."

"I'm sure! Really, I don't...I'm _not..._"

"It's perfectly normal for some men to like other men, Kid-kun," the God of Death smiled reassuringly at him. It didn't help the situation.

"I don't like men like that!" he could feel his face growing redder by the second.

"But you also have given Maka-chan a manicure and plucked Liz-chan's eyebrows for her on more than one occasion. Most men who like women don't do that," Shinigami-sama tutted.

"Well, they can't do it as symmetrically as I can, so it's best if I do it for them!"

"Kid-kun, don't be afraid to come out of the closet."

"W-what does that mean?"

"It means you may just be trying to hide the fact that you're-"

"I AM NOT GAY!"

_Elsewhere..._

"Patty, did you hear something?" Liz glanced up from her magazine. They had taken the afternoon off to go get a pedicure at a local nail salon, some twenty miles away from Shibusen.

"No, Onee-chan," Patty giggled, flexing her pink-nailed toes.

* * *

_And as they say, it's in your DNA, you're gay..._

_Well, that's over with. Whew! I may do another one of these. XD But the frozen creative juices that were previously running through my veins are starting to thaw out! YAY!_


End file.
